Dunder Mifflin's Immortals
by Circlemidnight
Summary: Scranton, PA has the last Wild Power. What happens when the Night Worlders work at Dunder Mifflin?
1. Prologue

Thierry Descouedres was sitting in his office, with Quinn and Ash.

"So, as you know, we have sufficient evidence to think that the last Wild Power is in Scranton, PA. Quinn, Ash, I have arranged for you to be in Scranton next week. Now, remember, there are others who want the last Wild Power, so you will have to be very careful." Thierry said.

"Um, excuse me, but what about Rashel and Timmy?" Quinn asked.

"Well, seeing as Timmy is more of a liability than asset to the mission-"Thierry began.

"If Rashel and Timmy aren't going, then neither am I." Quinn said.

"What about Mare?" Ash asked.

"Well, like Timmy, Mary-"Thierry once again began

"Same as Quinn." Ash smirked.

"Fine! I will make it into a full-scale operation! I wanted a small operation, so we can get out of there as soon as possible, but no, your soulmates are obviously very important to you. That means you'll need protection!"

"Thanks, boss." Ash said.

"But you'll need more people. I suppose Blaise can go as well. But then, I'll need a meeting with that David Wallace, and that man is sharp." Thierry said.

"Well, I guess Eric and Thea should go as well. Poppy and James should go, just in case. If you need more people, let me know." Thierry said.

"Thank you." Quinn said.

"Your welcome. Now, please take the plane, and get to Scranton as soon as possible." Thierry said.


	2. The Beginning

"Attention, everyone!" Dwight shouted.

Everyone looked at him oddly. What was happening now?

"We have several new employees! We have two new salesmen, one accountant, and one temp." Dwight shouted.

"Dwight, I can handle this." Jim said.

"So, I'll show around the new salesmen, Angela will show the accountant, and Ryan will show the temp." Jim said.

"How come I have to show the new temp?" Ryan asked.

"Because you were the last temp." Jim said.

"Is the temp a guy or a chick?" Ryan asked.

Jim was exasperated. Ryan was extremely annoying. He should be glad to have his job back, especially in these hard times!

Dwight thought so too, but he kept his mouth shut. He would do anything but agree with Jim.

"One salesman is a guy, the other a girl. The accountant is a girl. The temp however is a guy." Jim said.

Ryan looked extremely disappointed.

"I have a question." Angela said.

"Go ahead, Angela." Jim replied.

"Well, is the accountant a whore?"

"We have no pictures, Angela." Dwight said.

"Any other questions?" Dwight asked.

"Are they hot?" Ryan asked.

Jim was on the brink of madness.

"There are no pictures! Look, everyone in the conference room, now."

Once everyone had established in the conference room, Jim stood up and went to the front. Oddly enough, Dwight followed him.

"Dwight, you don't have to be here." Jim said.

"Oh, yes I do. I am number three." Dwight replied.

"Okay, listen very carefully, everyone. It is imperative that we give the tour, seeing, as Michael will not be here when they come. It is also important that we warn them about Michael." Jim said.

They all nodded.

"Well, we're here. Scranton, Pennsylvania!" Poppy squealed.

Quinn sent a quick telepathic message to Thierry. He had been training the last couple of months to send telepathic messages thousands of miles away. It seemed impossible for him to grow stronger telepathically, but it happened.

We are here, unharmed. Quinn said, to Thierry.

Good. Do you notice any Night People? Quinn heard Thierry say.

Quinn sent a strong telepathic signal to anyone in Scranton. Show yourselves, Night People.

A strong vibration was felt around the street. Poppy fell down.

"Quinn, that was a little much." Ash said.

"What was that?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Well, to all humans, that was a minor earthquake. However, to all Night World people, that was an unusually strong telepathic message. If that doesn't reveal anyone that's a Night World person, then I don't know what will." Ash said.

"Well, I don't think there are any Night World people outside." Poppy said.

"I don't think so either." James agreed.

"Well, good news for now." Rashel said.

"So, anyways, we're living here?" Thea asked.

"I guess we are." Blaise said, looking at the small apartment.

"There are two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen." Quinn said.

"I think Timmy should sleep in the hallway. Timmy should also go to school." Blaise suggested.

"Why?" Timmy said.

Blaise whipped out a wand and said, "I have a wand. They are rare, but incredibly useful. It can alter your appearance."

"If it makes you feel better, Blaise always uses her wand for human transfiguration. She's good at it." Thea reassured Timmy.

"Also, the Wild Power is seventeen, so you'll be able to find the Wild Power." Poppy said.

"Good news, Timmy, you're a vamp, so you can fight." Eric said.

"So, Quinn, Blaise, Ash, and I will be in Dunder Mifflin." Thea announced.

"Why can't I go?" Rashel asked.

"Thierry said you can't, so you can't. But I'll try to convince him." Quinn said.

"You know what, Rashel? We should enroll you in the school. So should Mary-Lynette, Eric, James, and Poppy." Quinn said.

"Slight problem, Quinn. Legally, I'm dead."

"Great. So you and James stay here, to watch the apartment, and the three go to school."

"I guess so. C'mon, let's go to the school." Mary-Lynette said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning." Ash said.

"Hi, Ash." Mary-Lynette said.

"First day of school." Ash said.

"Feels weird, going to high school." Mary-Lynette replied.

"I know." Ash said.

"So, how's it like, being the new temp?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"This feels like an odd duty for a damned Daybreaker." Ash said.

"It'll be fine." Mary-Lynette said.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure. There is nothing to worry about. I have to worry about everything." Mary-Lynette said.

"Private time over!" Blaise said, walking to the dining room.

"No food?" Blaise asked grumpily.

"Workers live on coffee." Mary-Lynette said.

"Argh, you guys are so annoying. Well, I transfigured Timmy, so he should be fine. Remember; add blood to your Starbucks cup." Blaise said.

"Oh, okay." Ash said.

"Tell Quinn. I have to do stuff, you know, I don't naturally look this good." Blaise said.

"Well, someone's quick to reveal her emotions." Mary-Lynette said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, that's Blaise." Ash said.

"Well, wish me luck. I'm going first." Thea said.

"Good luck, Thea." Eric said.

"Bye Eric." Thea said, kissing Eric.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes." Quinn said.

"Well, Quinn here's your Starbucks cup. You know, for your blood." Ash said.

Approximately ten minutes later, Mary-Lynette, Eric, Timmy, and Rashel went to the local high school, in hopes of finding the Wild Power. Quinn followed to go to Dunder Mifflin.

************************************

Quinn stepped inside Dunder Mifflin. Quinn sent a telepathic message to Thea.

_I am at Dunder Mifflin, Thea. All is well._ Quinn said.

_It is not well here. See it for yourself, in person._ Thea replied.

Quinn stepped inside nervously. He saw the receptionist and said, "I'm John Quinn. I'm supposed to be the new salesman."

"Oh, okay. Well, I am Jim Halpert. I am not the boss. That is Michael Scott. However, he has a meeting with Corporate, so I am in charge." Jim said.

Quinn thought that Jim was a nice person. Shaggy brown hair, tall.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Jim Halpert." Quinn said.

"So, is there a name you prefer?" Jim asked.

"Actually, I prefer going by my surname Quinn." Quinn said.

"All right, Quinn."

Quinn read the words fiancée and Pam in Jim's mind. Obviously, he was unfocused. That was a very good thing.

"I'm not supposed to start until Blaise, the other salesman comes. Sorry." Jim said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I can wait." Quinn said.

"I'm Dwight K. Schrute. What kind of worker do you associate yourself? Workaholic or slacker?" Dwight asked. Dwight had a big head, glasses that seemed from the 80s, and looked twenty years older than he actually was. Quinn could read the words Battlestar Galactica, beets, bears, and Dwight's Army. Quinn knew that he should stay clear of geeks who believed in things like Harry Potter, because they were very close to the truth.

"Any other choices besides those two?" Quinn asked politely.

"None." Dwight said.

"Well, I guess slacker's better than workaholic." Quinn said. Quinn read Jim's mind, so he decided to trust him.

"I expected better." Dwight frowned.

Blaise came in.

"I'm Blaise Harman." Quinn heard Blaise say.

_Blaise, there is something Thea said. She said something is not right._ Quinn said.

_Don't worry, we'll deal with it._ Blaise replied.

"Well, I'm Jim Halpert. Assistant Regional Manager. Michael Scott, our boss, isn't here today." Jim said.

_New flash Blaise, this guy has a fiancée named Pam._ Quinn said.

"Oh, hi Jim, nice to meet you." Blaise said politely. Quinn knew for sure that she'd have hit on Jim.

"Dwight K. Schrute." Dwight said.

"Hi Dwight." Blaise said, smiling sweetly at Dwight.

Quinn definitely felt for Dwight.

Just then, to break Dwight's concentration, Ash burst in.

"I'm Ash Redfern! I'm sorry I'm late." Ash gasped.

A dark haired guy stood up and said, "Well, you're obviously the new temp. It's my job to show around the place. I'm Ryan Howard.

"Well, before Ryan leaves, this is Ryan Howard. Ryan's a salesman. Ryan, Ash, this is Quinn and Blaise."

"Hi Ryan." Blaise said.

_Not cool, Blaise._ Quinn said _Oh, and Ash, nice to meet you._

Just then a girl that looked similar to Blaise, only that her eyes changed color, came in.

It wasn't just any girl. The girl had attempted to kill Hannah. The girl who was his ancestor.

It was Maya Harman.

_Maya, I thought you were dead. What are you doing here?_ Quinn said.

Blaise and Ash were openly gaping.

"Hey Blaise, there's a girl who has the same last name as you. Her name is Thea Harman. And here, is Maya Harman, who also has the same last name." Jim said, noticing them.

"Thea's my cousin." Blaise said.

"Hi Blaise, Hi Quinn. Oh, and Hi Ash." Maya said.

_Boss! Maya's come back! Send all reinforcements! _Quinn said.

_Sending reinforcements right away. I'm going myself, with Hannah._ Thierry replied.

_Damned Daybreakers? Looking for the last Wild Power?_ Maya asked.

"Sorry to intrude, Jim, but Michael called you. I can take up the tour instead." Maya said.

"Oh, okay." Jim said.

"Well, this is Pam Beesley." Maya said.

_Hey Blaise, looks like she's Jim's fiancée. _Quinn said.

_Please, I was never into him._ Blaise replied.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys!" Pam said. Pam had curly hair, with bright eyes, and a friendly smile.

_Do not ignore me, John Quinn. Where is Thierry?_ Maya asked.

_None of your business, Maya._ Quinn replied.

_Oh, I think it is my business. You have no idea about anything!_ Maya replied.

"Oh, let's see, look this is Andy Bernard." Maya said.

"Hello, milady." Andy said. Andy had brown hair and Blaise was not really into him, but she replied demurely, "Hello, Andy."

_Whose side are you in? We have every right to know!_ Quinn said.

_Neither. I have my own side, Quinn. Didn't Thierry teach you that about me? Saint Thierry, lover of the vermin. Saint Thierry, whose soulmate is an Old Soul?_ Maya said.

Quinn was lost for words.

"Here is Phyllis Vance." Maya said. Phyllis was a heavyset woman.

"Hi Phyllis." Quinn said.

"Here, is Stanley!" Maya shouted. Stanley was a heavyset African-American, who grunted.

"To the Accountants!" Maya said, walking over to the table with three people.

"Here is Angela." Maya said, showing her to a petite blond woman.

Blaise could read words from Angela like whore, witch, and disgusted.

"This is Kevin, and Oscar!" Maya said.

Oscar was a short Mexican man who looked timid, and Kevin was a retarded looking fat man. Blaise did not like the Accountants.

"And you already know Thea. So, anyways, there are several more people, but I think this tour's good enough." Maya said.

Quinn and Blaise went back to their desks, and Blaise began fiddling her fingers.

_What do you want with the Wild Power?_ Quinn asked.

_Well, it won't hurt telling you. I want to rule the night World. Hunter Redfern is disgusting. How could he not offer the Night World to me? _Maya said.

_Do you think humans should get along with Night World people?_ Thea asked.

_Of course. I like the idea of a compassionate vampire. Like that Twilight series story crap._ Maya replied.

_Boss, should we make an alliance with Maya? She says we should all get along._ Thea asked Thierry.

_I'll think about it._ Thierry finally said.

"So, slacker Quinn, what will you do?" Dwight asked.

"I don't know." Quinn said.

"Well, when I come back from a sales call, you will be doing something." Dwight said.

When Dwight left, Quinn looked at Dwight's drawer. There were a box of paper clips, post-its, and notebook paper.

"Blaise, help me. I'm going to string the paper clips, you rearrange the post-its." Quinn said.

"Cool. I bet Dwight will freak out." Blaise said.

"Oh, he will. Don't worry, I won't tell. I'll let you know when he comes." Pam said.

"Thanks." Blaise said.

Jim came back into the office and noticed Blaise and Quinn.

"Cool. I'll shred Dwight's paper." Jim said.

"I'm almost done." Quinn said, a few minutes later.

"Finished!" Blaise said.

"Great. I'm done." Quinn said, as Dwight walked into the room.

"Done with what?" Dwight sneered.

"None of your business." Quinn said.

"As a matter of fact, I believe it is my business. For-"Dwight began.

"Oh my God!"


End file.
